Giant City, Small World
by Rexii
Summary: Read about a boy, with a devastating childhood with a rather abusive father take place in the city of Shinto Teito, makes a big difference after meeting another person with the same life struggles as he is, soon to be friends. [Also, this story includes Friendship and Romance c:]


**A/N: Hello there, If you are reading this, congratulations! I've decided to start on my regular FanFiction early and creating my OC characters for Sekirei. Donn't worry, I'm not abandoning Sekirei Rebirth: eX, It's just from time to time, I gets real difficult to write due to lack of not owning a computer or laptop and writing the story on my phone (Which is a pain) gets real problematic. I have finished my OC characters, and down below, you can see that their information is all written down before the story ever begins, including their background. I hope enjoy reading my OC's, because they weren't easy to think of. This FanFiction will come out soon, so please be patient, and as always, "May your Waifus bestow upon your heart."**

 **OC: Saxor D. Zafina**

 **Name: Saxor 'Delahoussaye' Zafina**

 **Birth/Age: 7-24-02/18 Years of Age**

 **Appearance: Saxor is an average tall (5"7), medium built man. He has disheveled black hair that ends to his chin, his bangs is covers his right eye. Sometimes he wears a hair clip to keep his bangs covering his whole face. Saxor has heterochromia. He has only one ocean blue left eye, but his right eye he keeps patched up due to 'safety reasons'. Without his eye-patch, his right eye is a ruby red demonic eye. He has black demonic wings attached to his back, and can able to sprout them from his back whenever he wants to. His natural attire consists a regular white t-shirt, a pair of faded black jeans, and black and gray high top sneakers. He wears a small silver necklace with a heart as a memento attached to it. It had the word 'Love' embedded on it with calligraphic letters. The necklace was given by his mother, Venus Zafina.**

 **Personality: Saxor is the type of person who doesn't like to be pushed around, being treated like he is a nobody. He has a care-free, freelance type of personality, and sometimes laid-back. He has his moments where things get a little complicated and can be ditzy and very klutz. Whenever he is talking or near to a woman he entices, he can get a little flustered and sometimes shy around them. He speaks very few words and stutters a lot in his sentences, but that is how (few) girls love about Saxor. During battle, he mind his sharper than a vampire bat's vision during the night. He can be really tough and quick. When being pushed to far (during battles or picked on too much), his personality becomes very eerie and dark. He turns into a relentless killer, hurting someone who is either dead, or begs for mercy for Saxor to stop his rampaging; depending on who the opponent is (Basically Saxor is just like Karasuba from the anime "Sekirei").**

 **Likes: Flying, (when no one is around except Kazuhira) sleeping, hanging out, playing video games.**

 **Dislikes: Garlic, being manipulated, annoying people, a person who act triumphant.**

 **Short Life-Story Background: Saxor wasn't very friendly with other people when he was just a 8 years old, after his mother died during his abnormal childbirth. His own deadbeat of a father resented Saxor, blaming him for Venus' death. The only way for his father to keep his cool was to actually beat his own child. After that incident, Saxor tended to hate others, including in his school. He hated the students, the teachers, even the building principal. He was even bullied multiple times by a kid who was in 5th grade, same grade as Saxor. He was picked on by the same kid so many times, he was getting sick of it...Won't go into detail (yet) but, it lead to the Satsujin Massacre**

* * *

 **OC: Kazuhira Makoto**

 **Name: Kazuhira 'The Peacemaker' Makoto (Nicknamed The Peacemaker for always trying to maintain people from fighting with one another).**

 **Birth/Age: 9-13-03/17 Years of Age**

 **Appearance: Kazuhira is slightly shorter than Saxor, only by two inches. He has little muscle, almost a somewhat feeble-like body. He has ear lobe length, light brown, messy hair (originally black), and olive green eyes. He is normally seen around with a long sleeved black hoodie over a gray sleeveless denim jacket on, a pair tight gray skinny jeans with black and white vans. He keeps his hoodie sleeves scrunched up to his elbows, revealing both of his arms covered in tattoos. He has small sized gauged ear lobes and snake bite piercings on his below his lower lip.**

 **Personality: Despite Kazuhira's Gothic like appearence, he has a somewhat embarassed type personality with a little shame and doesn't talk much when he is around strangers (except when he is at school). Whenever he is with Saxor, Kazuhira is a happy, cheerful, and also a carefree type of person looking for a good time with others, especially near girls. He is the opposite of Saxor, he enjoys talking to girls (including adult women) in public, school, etc. which in reality, makes them feel uncomfortable around Kazuhira. Few girls likes that about him, the other few doesn't. He takes advantage of their kindness towards him, trying to 'get to know them more'. Whenever he is caught by Saxor doing the things he do, he usually recieves a slap to the head. Kazuhira has little to know CQC fighting experience mai ly because he always likes to train with Saxor a lot, brushing up some Tae Kwon Do moves.**

 **Likes: Teasing and flirting with girls, Takiyaki, listening to music, playing video games, peace**

 **Dislikes: Not having music, being bossed around, fighting (unless if it's necessary), coffee**

 **Short Life-story Background: Kazuhira's lifestyle atmosphere is the exact opposite of Saxor's life as a child. He was actually a spoiled rich kid, who comes from a very wealthy family. His great -great grandfather, Kazuhiro Makoto, was ranked the most fifth richest man in all of Japan, with a sum of 575 Billion Yen. Generation to generation the money finally passed on to Kazuhira's generation. Unfortunately for Kazuhira, he was the odd one out. At age 8, Kazuhira was a troublemaker, likes causing mischief, loved to fight, and being sent to juvenile several times. Having to rely on his father all the time to bail him out didn't really phase him as much. He keeps telling Kazuhira to never do it again. Kazuhira hated him for that. He hate living rich, being in a giant mansion, wearing the ridiculous pompous outfits, and everything else. The only people that keeps him company is the housemaids at the mansion because his father and mother were always too busy to spend time with their son. His father owned a multi-billionaire company in the city of Tokyo, until MBI came along. MBI thwarted his father's business and took over, leaving thousands of his father's workers and billions down the drain.**


End file.
